


Бойся своих желаний

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него есть цель - стать таким же крутым, как папа, как Джеймс. Как мистер Харт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бойся своих желаний

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Ли Анвин выживает

Эггси помнит человека в костюме, все люди с работы отца — в костюмах и очках, но этот разговаривает с Эггси, как со взрослым, и берёт за руку, когда они заходят в белоснежную палату, где лежит отец. Рядом с койкой сидит измождённый мужчина, как позже узнаёт мальчик, это Джеймс, лучший друг отца, единственный, кого они постоянно видят с работы отца, и Эггси больше никогда, никогда не видит его настолько не в форме. Впрочем, отца в коме он тоже больше не видит, и, пожалуй, здесь есть какая-то взаимосвязь.  
Мама рыдает, вцепившись отцу в руку, вся согнувшись, будто если сжаться в комок, то боль исчезнет. Джеймс гладит её по плечам и что-то тихо говорит, кажется, извиняется, но всё заглушают рыдания.   
Эггси сжимает потной ладошкой руку мужчины и спрашивает:  
— Мистер, папа умрет?  
— Нет, с ним всё будет хорошо. Просто нужно немного времени, — он присаживается, так, чтобы их лица были вровень. — Меня, кстати, зовут Гарри Харт, а тебя Эггси, верно?  
Эггси шмыгает носом, и мистер Харт протягивает ему платок.   
— Я обещаю тебе, всё будет хорошо.  
И Эггси верит.  
Через месяц папа действительно приходит в себя, мама рыдает ещё громче, Джеймс неуверенно улыбается. Эггси очень рад и думает, что мистер Харт сдержал своё обещание.

Мама почему-то не любит Джеймса, но даже когда папа спрашивает у неё почему (Эггси подслушивает), она не может ответить.  
— Интуиция, — в конце концов произносит мать, но даже десятилетний Эггси понимает, что это не ответ. — Он меня тоже не любит, просто скрывает это.   
Для Эггси надолго остается загадкой, почему мама с Джеймсом недолюбливают друг друга. А он любит Джеймса, тот всегда одет очень официально, и когда они идут на футбол, отец практически насильно заставляет его переодеться в «нормальную одежду». Правда, Джеймс консервативен только в вещах, а сам он очень забавный, постоянно шутит, хотя, как говорит папа, выглядит, как настоящий джентльмен. Ещё Джеймс знает множество интересных вещей, говорит на нескольких языках, и в конце концов именно он подаёт Эггси идею пойти в секцию спортивной гимнастики.  
Нагрузки на учёбе и так большие, Эггси учится в частной школе, и друзей там особо не заводит — большинство мальчишек слишком заносчивы, чтобы общаться с кем-то, у кого нет фамильного особняка и родословной до пятнадцатого века. Но однажды случается нечто странное. Их учитель литературы заболевает, и заменить его приходит высокий джентльмен. Эггси мучительно пытается вспомнить, где же видел его, но мистер Грейсон, как мужчина представляется, ничем не показывает, что они знакомы, и Эггси думает, что ему показалось.   
Через неделю на их школу нападают террористы. Всех учеников сгоняют в спортивный зал и говорят, что не причинят им вреда, если они сами не будут делать глупостей. Все тихонько рассаживаются, но Эггси решает, что это не для него, и незаметно выскальзывает за дверь. Он бежит по коридору и едва не врезается в мистера Грейсона. Ему хочется спросить, что он тут делает, но в руках учителя литературы пистолет с глушителем. Эггси хочет радостно вскрикнуть, но мистер... Мистер Харт, вспоминает он внезапно вместе с белой палатой и рыдающей матерью. Мистер Харт вталкивает его в кладовку со швабрами и сам спрашивает:  
— Какого чёрта вы тут делаете, молодой человек?  
Эггси хочет ответить, но слов не находится, и он только что-то бормочет, взмахивая руками.  
— Впрочем, я совсем не удивлен. Эггси, пожалуйста, оставайся здесь. Я обещаю тебе, всё будет хорошо.  
Через полчаса учитель находит спящего Гэри в кладовке. Эггси думает, что Гарри Харт снова сдержал обещание. 

Эггси выбивается в пятёрку лучших учеников, учится улыбаться так же нагло и широко, как папа, за языком он в карман не лезет, перенимает манеры у Джеймса. Его зовут маменькиным сынком, потому что отец постоянно в разъездах и времени ходить в школу к сыну у него практически нет, но Эггси гордится этим прозвищем.  
Он вообще не обращает внимания на всякие мелочи, потому что у него есть цель: стать таким же крутым, как папа, как Джеймс. Как мистер Харт. Что, впрочем, не спасает его в будущем от совершения ошибок.

Эггси шестнадцать и он очень, очень пьян. Наверное, не стоило поддаваться на уговоры друзей и идти в этот клуб, но уже поздно жалеть. Его ведёт, одноклассники делись неизвестно куда, а новые знакомые, которые угощали его полвечера, не кажутся теперь такими уж дружелюбными. Он собирается встать и пойти домой, вот сейчас, сейчас...

Эггси открывает глаза и смотрит в незнакомый потолок. В голове очень пусто, но он помнит, как его зовут и совершенно точно уверен, что видит этот потолок впервые в жизни. Когда он садится, голова наполняется гулом, но это не помогает ему узнать комнату, в которой он находится. Последнее, что он помнит: он собирался пойти домой, а потом память сияет девственной чистотой. Эггси пытается встать, и это даже получается, но оказывается, что он прикован к кровати длинной цепью.

Он кричит в надежде, что хоть кто-нибудь его услышит, и спустя несколько минут дверь открывается. На пороге стоит мужчина в костюме. После секундной паузы (Эггси молчит, потому что ожидал увидеть кого-то совсем другого, а внезапный гость тоже явно не ожидал увидеть Эггси) он с плохо скрытым удивлением спрашивает:  
— Эггси? Что ты тут делаешь?  
Эггси не может перестать смеяться. Так охуенно смешно, что он напился настолько, что очнулся в незнакомом месте, прикованный к кровати, и первый человек, которого он увидел, это таинственный мистер Гарри Харт, который появляется во все самые пиздецкие моменты жизни Эггси. Последнюю мысль он решает озвучить вслух:  
— Гарри, могу я звать вас Гарри? Вы моя фея-крестная? Потому что вы всегда появляетесь удивительно вовремя, — он смеётся всё время, пока мистер Харт открывает отмычкой замок на цепи вокруг его ноги.   
Потом мистер Харт поднимает его, и — бедная его голова, Эггси бы сейчас полежать, но всё, что он может сделать, — это уткнуться Гарри в шею. Они куда-то идут, Эггси еле-еле передвигает ногами, периодически накатывают тошнота и сонное отупение. Гарри резко поворачивается, вскидывает руку и стреляет, но Эггси толком не может этого осознать, в голове шумит слишком сильно, Гарри практически тащит его на себе, что-то обеспокоенно спрашивает, но шум в голове перекрывает уже всё. Эггси соскальзывает во тьму, но каким-то чудом слышит:  
— Эггси, держись, я обещаю, всё будет хорошо.

В этот раз потолок знакомый, изученный за годы, как и комната. Голова практически не болит, но что-то подсказывает, что хорошая головомойка ему ещё предстоит. Он тихо спускается на кухню и видит отца, читающего газету.   
— Доброе утро, пап? — Приветствие получается слишком вопросительным, но рассмотреть выражение лица отца за газетой не удаётся.   
— Доброе утро, — тот складывает газету и даже, кажется, совсем не сердится. — А вот ночь была не очень. Садись, садись, тебе нужно хорошо позавтракать.  
Эггси подозревает что-то неладное, но послушно садится и уплетает яичницу за обе щеки. Отец смотрит на него внимательно и немного обеспокоенно, будто пытается убедиться, что его сын действительно сидит перед ним, живой и здоровый. Это парадоксальным образом успокаивает, и Гэри окончательно расслабляется.   
— А где мама? — спрашивает он, едва прожевав.  
— У неё сегодня дела. И у нас тоже. Одевайся и поехали.   
Эггси изнывает от любопытства всё время, пока они куда-то едут, но сдерживается и молчит, сколько может. Потом всё-таки сдаётся:  
— Пап, ты совсем на меня не сердишься? — Этот вопрос терзает его сильнее остальных, даже сильнее вопросов про Гарри.  
— Тебе бы не помешала хорошая взбучка, потому что всё могло бы закончиться гораздо хуже, если бы не волшебное совпадение, — хмуро отвечает отец. — Но Гарри предложил более интересный вариант. Да и вина тут не целиком твоя.  
Эггси весь обращается в слух. Не то чтобы он до сих пор верил, что папа работает в ателье. Как бы то ни было, постоянные командировки, периодические ранения, тайный склад оружия в кладовке и коллега, который в одиночку обезвреживает толпу террористов, — не то, чем характеризуется обычный портной. Отец молчит несколько секунд, но потом жалеет его и говорит:  
— Как ты можешь догадаться, я не работаю обычным портным. — Эггси улыбается и хочет съязвить, но слишком интересно, что отец расскажет дальше. — Я сотрудник секретной службы Кингсмен, современный рыцарь, так сказать.   
Он рассказывает и рассказывает, и это похоже на пересказ какого-то супергеройского боевика, но Эггси верит всему сразу и безоговорочно.  
— Ты оказался у тех людей не просто так, мы предполагаем, что тебя похитили с целью шантажировать меня. Поэтому Гарри предложил начать серьезно тебя тренировать.  
— Серьёзно? — переспрашивает Эггси. — Но я умею драться и стрелять.  
— Вот и посмотрим. У моего коллеги как раз племянница примерно твоего возраста сейчас тренируется.  
Они подъезжают к роскошному особняку. Персиваль, как его называет отец, встречает их на пороге вместе со своей племянницей.   
Эггси думает, что это будет легко. Роксана размазывает его по матам в первые пять минут. С этого начинается новый виток его жизни. 

Когда он думал, что упорно идёт к цели, он просто не был знаком с Рокси. Они видятся пять раз в неделю, и обычно Рокси выглядит как человек, готовый взять вершину или умереть. Их тренируют по очереди то Персиваль, благодаря которому они знают об оружии столько, сколько, наверное, не знает Калашников о своём автомате, то Джеймс (здесь его называют исключительно Нимуэ), который оказывается координатором рыцарей, и после его уроков кажется, что они смогут взломать базу данных Пентагона, то его отец, и как Эггси радуется, что серьёзно занимался гимнастикой — гибкость ему очень пригодилась.  
И редко, очень редко они встречаются с Гарри. Обычно это выходные, в которые Галахад рассказывает всякие неправдоподобные истории, расспрашивает их об успехах и учит Эггси манерам. Тот слушает наставления про то, какой вилкой нужно есть салат, каким ножом разделывать рыбу и как правильно под салфеткой спрятать два пистолета или четыре ножа. Рокси сбоку хихикает, ножи с её колен падают, Гарри мягко улыбается, и Эггси чувствует себя таким счастливым. В другой раз они получают лекцию о том, как задушить человека галстуком, но, как и во всём, здесь нужна практика, так что сначала Гарри показывает приёмы на Рокси. Эггси внимательно смотрит, как ловко обращается Галахад с узкой полоской ткани, как она обхватывает белую шею Рокси. А потом приходит его очередь, и он ощущает не страх, но необъяснимое волнение, когда чувствует лёгкое давление гладкой ткани. Потом они тренируются друг на друге, и он совершенно спокоен.  
Во сне он чувствует скольжение галстука по шее.  
Выпускные экзамены в школе оба сдают блестяще, и все считают, что он должен поступить в Гарвард вместе с Рокси, но Эггси внезапно взбрыкивает и идёт в морскую пехоту. Он и сам не может до конца объяснить свой поступок, и только отец его поддерживает, все остальные смотрят с лёгким удивлением, как будто он просрал все шансы. Но Эггси знает, чего он хочет, знает с тех пор, как когда-то решил стать, как Гарри. И даже если Галахад учился в Гарварде, это не значит, что Эггси нужно повторять каждый его шаг. Он найдет свой собственный путь к цели.  
Перед отъездом Рокси обнимает его изо всех сил, и он определённо слышит хруст костей. Эггси уже знает, что будет по всем ужасно скучать, но он принял решение и намерен добиться поставленной цели.  
— Я обещаю, Гарри, всё будет хорошо, — говорит он на прощание.

Он практически заканчивает обучение, когда ему звонит Гарри. Один из агентов погибает на задании, и Кингсмен ищет нового рыцаря.  
— Я порекомендовал тебя. — Эггси ощущает улыбку в его голосе, и такое чувство, что они не виделись две недели, а не два года. — Ли на задании, я встречу тебя. 

Он впервые попадает в официальный штаб Кингсмен и не может сдержать восхищённого вздоха при виде огромного ангара.   
— Такое же лицо было у твоего отца, когда он впервые это увидел. И у меня.  
Эггси думает о том, как выглядел Гарри в его возрасте, но их встречает Ланселот, радостно обнимает Эггси, и он переключается. Через несколько секунд он видит Рокси и, стискивая её в объятиях, понимает, что как никогда близок к своей цели.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь мы соперники? — глухо говорит Рокси ему в плечо.  
— Только лучший станет рыцарем Кингсмен, — улыбается он.  
Тренировки выматывают, но ему не привыкать, новизна быстро проходит, потому что неважно, кто тебя муштрует — старшина в пехоте или координатор Кингсмен, — устаёшь одинаково. Дни сливаются в один, ночью они с Рокси тихо говорят, пока не отрубаются, впрочем, это случается после трёх предложений. Единственное, о чём можно жалеть, — что он практически не видится ни с кем из рыцарей.

Потом Гарри впадает в кому, и Эггси всё свободное время проводит в палате, но заканчивается всё хорошо, Галахад выглядит по-прежнему безупречно, учит его хорошим манерам, и он снова может дышать полной грудью.

Ему не стыдно за то, что он не стал стрелять, потому что даже если бы он был уверен, что в пистолете вовсе нет патронов, он не готов был это проверять на невинном существе. Гарри говорит ждать его в своём доме, Эггси успевает позвонить и отцу, и Джеймсу, который внезапно одобряет его поступок. А потом включается трансляция из церкви.

Он приезжает в ателье, всё ещё не веря, надеясь, что сейчас его переубедят. Но в штабе никого нет, Эггси свободно проходит в комнату для совещаний и видит у самого выхода портреты действующих агентов Кингсмен. Один из них — Гарри. Он медленно подходит к нему, пытается держать лицо, быть джентльменом, как учили его отец, Джеймс, Персиваль, Гарри, но смотрит на портрет Галахада и не может. Тот легко улыбается, так, как никогда больше не улыбнётся ни Эггси, ни кому-либо ещё.   
Такое чувство, что всё внутри схлопывается, он не может вдохнуть. Тишина оглушает, пока не становятся слышны хрипы. Эггси скребёт горло и не может поверить, что эти звуки издаёт он.   
Эмоции смешиваются: горечь, боль, любовь, ненависть, надежда. Он делает несколько шагов и практически падает на колени, прижимаясь лбом к выступающей раме портрета. Пальцы неосознанно гладят участок картины там, где изображена рука Гарри, и Эггси по-детски просит, захлёбываясь словами:  
— Пожалуйста, Гарри, пообещай, что всё будет хорошо.   
Агент Галахад молчит.  
Артур тихо подходит сзади, не произнося ни слова. Эггси оборачивается на автомате, всё, что он может сейчас осознать — это то, что когда Гарри уходил, он сказал, что разберется со всем. Но не пообещал, что всё будет хорошо.   
— Гэри, — окликает его Артур. — Нам нужна ваша помощь.  
И Эггси понимает, что во всей этой сцене, в его коленопреклоненной позе, в Артуре, которому только меча и не хватает, в портрете Гарри, который смотрит на них со своей извечной полуулыбкой, — столько пафоса. Из груди вырывается истерический смешок, он ощущает под ладонью гладкость дерева, застывшую краску, и кажется, это придаёт ему сил.  
Он ещё секунду смотрит на портрет.  
— Галахад умер, да здравствует Галахад, — Эггси встаёт, и когда он поворачивается к Артуру, на лице его безупречная маска с лёгкой полуулыбкой.

Пора спасать мир.


End file.
